The present invention relates to new active compound combinations composed of known cyclic ketoenols on the one hand and of other known insecticidal active compounds on the other hand and which are highly suitable for controlling animal pests such as insects and undesired acarids.
The fact that certain cyclic ketoenols have insecticidal and acaricidal properties has already been disclosed (EP-A-528 156). While the activity of these substances is good, it leaves something to be desired in some cases when applied at low rates.
Furthermore, the fact that a large number of heterocycles, organotin compounds, benzoylureas and pyrethroids have insecticidal and acaricidal properties has already been disclosed (cf. WO 93-22 297, WO 93-10 083, DE-A 2 641 343, EP-A-347 488, EP-A-210 487, U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,177 and EP-A-234 045). Again, the action of these substances is not always satisfactory when applied at low rates.